This invention relates to stall-type enclosures for use at a golf driving range, or the like, to provide a comfortable environment for a golfer using the driving range during inclement weather conditions.
Temperature-controlled tee areas have been provided in a number of configurations for use at golf driving ranges, and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,023 of Heffley, Jr. discloses a driving booth equipped with air circulation means extending across the upper side of the opening through which balls are driven to circulate a curtain of heated or cooled air over the opening. A similar temperature control means is that of Buchanan U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,236, wherein air is directed downwardly across the open front of the enclosure to provide an "air door" which tends to maintain a desired temperature therein. In Mowrer U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,680, a radiant heater is positioned within the booth or stall, directly above the golfer.
The use of downwardly-directed, forced air curtains, or radiant heat may be effective in some circumstances, but is not particularly efficient. Nor do such systems provide effective distribution of heat throughout the playing area within the enclosure.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved stall-type enclosure for use by a golfer at a golf driving range during inclement weather conditions.
A further object is to provide an effective and efficient heating system for a stall-type enclosure having an open front through which golf balls may be driven.
Another object is to provide a stall-type enclosure for use at a golf driving range wherein comfort heating is provided throughout the playing area, and air curtains or similar downflow heating systems are eliminated.
A still further object is to provide a heated enclosure for use at a golf driving range, having a novel and improved relationship of the heating system and the mat or other surface from which the ball is driven.
An additional object is to provide a stall-type enclosure for use at a golf driving range and having cooperative means for heating the playing area of the enclosure and warming the balls as they are fed to the location from which they are driven.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.